


Adicción

by Azdree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdree/pseuds/Azdree
Summary: Scorpius sabe que al acercarse a una Amortentia olerá a chocolate, libros y menta. Sabe el por qué de los dos primeros, e incluso puede numerar razones, pero no sabe el por qué del tercero. ¿Quién huele a menta? Ese es el dilema.





	1. Chapter 1

Adicción.

Disclaimer: Personajes, varitas y demás propiedad de Jotaká; yo sólo juego con los personajes y no gano ni un galeón por esto.

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

I. Chocolate.

Los vapores se elevaban en el aire lentamente, se oían algunos burbujeos y el ambiente era cálido por el fuego que emanaba de los calderos en esa habitación. Un hombre de edad media, cabello rubio y ojos grises se desplazaba de un lado a otro con varita en mano, sus labios se movían frenéticos, recitando ingredientes o contando los segundos para el siguiente; en algunas ocasiones también se detenía en las mesas, picando, cortando y machacando los ingredientes necesarios. Quería perfección en sus pociones.  
Todo esto era observado por Scorpius Malfoy, el único hijo de aquella familia conformada por Draco Lucius Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Al pequeño le encantaba ver cómo trabajaba su padre, sabía que adoraba las pociones tanto como a él le gustaba el chocolate. Además, de que era fascinante el trabajo de su padre, que aunque tenía unos laboratorios en el centro de Londres, en las mazmorras de la mansión, se encontraba el personal, al que nadie más aparte del dueño podía entrar; con excepción de él. Sin querer, una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa creció en sus labios.  
Se encontraba en las mesas centrales, desde ahí se podía ver todo más claramente. Draco se acercó al caldero que estaba frente a él y dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa, agregó otro ingrediente a la poción.  
Diez minutos después, el vapor de ese caldero comenzó a ascender en espirales y un aroma muy sutil llegó hasta sus fosas nasales: Chocolate, libros y menta. Emitió un sonido de sorpresa y con los ojos fijos en la poción aspiró lenta y suavemente.  
—¿Padre? —llamó en un susurro.  
—Dime, Scorpius —le respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido y agitando una de las pociones.

—¿Cuál poción es ésta? —sus ojos seguían fijos en el brillo nacarado y no notó cuando el rubio mayor se acercó a él con aire perspicaz.  
—Se supone que deberías verlo en dos años más en Hogwarts —respondió Draco divertido, suprimiendo una sonrisa.  
—Vamos, padre, por favor —rogó con un puchero, levantando por vez primera la vista, su padre seguía con esa expresión fría de siempre pero la diversión estaba presente en su mirada.  
—Sólo te diré lo básico, allá la verás más detenidamente. Su nombre es Amortentia, crea una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor, se dice que es el filtro de amor más poderoso. Se caracteriza por su brillo nacarado y por el vapor que asciende en espirales. Ahora —Draco observó la poción frente a ellos, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios—, ¿qué hueles?  
Scorpius lo observó curioso y, omitiendo algunas preguntas, aspiró de nuevo el delicioso aroma:  
—Chocolate, libros y menta —contestó—. ¿Por qué?  
—Se supone que huele a lo que más te gusta, aunque tú no lo sepas, normalmente una de esas cosas corresponde a una persona —Draco rió suavemente y revolvió el cabello de su hijo, el menor tornó su rostro serio, no le gustaba que lo hiciese.  
—Pero a mí no me gusta nadie.  
—Eso es lo que tú crees.  
Y sin decir más, el patriarca volvió a atender las pociones antes de que se arruinaran.

El viento soplaba ligeramente, despeinando sus rubios cabellos y el ligero sol en lo más alto, daba calidez a su cuerpo.  
Se estaba bien así, descansando en los jardines de la mansión después de un juego de Quidditch con su padre, un amigo de éste y su hijo.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente y con un suspiro sacó una barra de chocolate del bolsillo en su pantalón. Rompió la envoltura y guardándola en el mismo lugar, dio una suave mordida.  
—Eh, Scorpius.  
Giró su rostro a la derecha, un chico de tez morena, cabello azabache y ojos miel le devolvía la mirada. Era Matthew Zabini, el hijo del amigo que visitaba a su padre desde Alemania.  
—¿Qué? —cuestionó con mirada despectiva. El chico lo miró mal.  
—Llevas cinco chocolates —dijo; y señaló con el dedo índice la tableta entre sus dedos. Él dio otra mordida y sonrió al sentir el dulce deshacerse en su paladar.  
—¿Acaso quieres? —el tono de su voz reflejaba el aburrimiento que sentía. Prefería la soledad, o hablar con Albus, su mejor amigo.  
—No, gracias. Demasiado dulce.  
—Genial, no pensaba darte.  
Matthew bufó y con expresión de hastio se puso en pie, caminando de regreso a la mansión. Feliz porque el chico se fuese, se recostó en el césped y dejó que la brisa abrazara su cuerpo. Acercó lo que quedaba de la tableta a su boca y mascó, un gemido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios.  
A su mente vino lo que su padre le dijo y murmuró: Es obvio por qué me gusta el chocolate.  
Los recuerdos de cuando tenía seis años regresaron a él. Narcissa Malfoy, su abuela, figuraba mucho, porque ella era todo para él y fue con quien pasó la mayor parte de su infancia. La mujer que cada vez que se portaba bien le daba un chocolate, que incluso antes de que ella muriera, fue lo último que recibió de sus manos.  
Con el paso del tiempo el chocolate se convirtió en una pequeña adicción. Podía ser suave, blando, duro; frío o caliente; en polvo, líquido o sólido; blanco o negro; amargo o dulce; pero sobretodo era delicioso.  
Fascinante como se deshacía lentamente en su paladar, como le llenaba el cuerpo de calidez y lograba sentirse reconfortado.  
Inhalar su aroma y sentir un placer exquisito era inigualable. Y bueno, no era para nada malo, su propio padre se lo había dicho, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que comiera tantas barras de chocolate, ya no le decía nada.  
Sacó un nuevo chocolate del interior del bolsillo, quitó la envoltura y acercando la barra a su nariz, inhaló lenta y profundamente.  
Sí, definitivamente era su pequeña adicción.


	2. Chapter 2

Adicción.

II. Libros.

—Deberes: Investigar qué esa mánticora, dónde encontrarla, qué hace, cómo destruirla y la posible utilidad de la misma. Metro y medio de pergamino para la próxima clase —la mujer regordeta de tez aperlada y cabello castaño ondulado, hizo un movimiento con la varita y el trabajo de clase fue borrado de la pizarra.  
Scorpius Malfoy suspiró. Con esa ya tenía cinco tareas acumuladas; éso sumado al entrenamiento de Quidditch, le obligaría a quedarse el fin de semana sin ir a Hogsmeade.  
Para cuando se reunió con Albus durante la cena en el Gran Comedor, se encontraba de mal humor; justo cuando iba de camino James Potter se le había acercado y con andares presuntuosos le echó en cara que al día siguiente se reuniría con Debanhi en Las Tres Escobas. Se suponía que él iría con ella.  
—Scorp, ¿te sucede algo? —le había preguntado Albus entre cuchicheos. Y lo observó atentamente antes de responder:  
—No, nada.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que decidiste quedarte conmigo —decía Scorpius mientras leía un tomo de "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva". No notó el sonrojo de Albus que, sentado a su lado, se encargaba de arrojar pequeñas piedras al lago. Scorpius sabía que desde siempre había esperado que cuando lo hiciera, el Calamar Gigante asomara sus tentáculos.  
—Pues porque eres tú —explicó sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que decía.  
Scorpius alzó la mirada curioso.  
—¿Qué tiene que sea yo? —su compañero negó rápidamente y haciendo un ademán con la mano le restó importancia.  
—Mira el lado bueno —comenzó Albus con voz nerviosa—, te ayudé con tu tarea y está terminada. Mañana sólo tendrás que entrenar y el lunes ir a clases. —Scorpius sonrió en respuesta y observó a Albus acostarse en el césped con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
—Gracias, Al, me ayudaste mucho —dijo en un susurro volviendo a su lectura.  
—¡Es lo que yo digo! Sólo que creí que después de eso jugaríamos Snap Explosivo o Ajedrez Mágico un rato en la Sala Común, no que seguirías leyendo. Ya tuve suficiente de libros —el comentario fue hecho con la mayor inocencia posible, o eso intentó creer Scorpius al momento que fruncía el ceño. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

Cerró el libro en sus manos y guardándolo en su mochila con sumo cuidado, se recostó junto a su amigo.  
—No digas esas cosas Albus, los libros son importantes.  
—Ya —bufó en respuesta.  
—¡Hey! —exclamó molesto al tiempo que asestaba un codazo en el estómago de Albus, él profirió un quejido de dolor y lo miró con los labios fruncidos y un poco de enfado en la mirada.  
—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas? —preguntó ofendido. Scorpius quedó boquiabierto dándole otro golpe.  
—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Los libros se respetan! ¡Son un cerebro andante y no dicen tonterías, Albus Severus Potter!  
—¡Ah, pero no tienen vida! —el chico rió divertido y Scorpius sintió deseos de ahorcarlo. Susurró unos cuantos improperios no dignos de un Malfoy y dando el tema por terminado volvió a sacar su libro de la mochila, volviendo a la lectura.  
Casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Albus cuando el chico se sentó de nuevo y con rostro culpable se rascó la cabeza.  
—Scor, siempre defiendes los libros con vehemencia, y en cierta forma me recuerdas a tía Hermione —soltó una risa nerviosa y al no obtener ninguna respuesta continuó—, ella ha dicho por qué le son importantes, pero ¿por qué son importantes para ti?  
Scorpius consideró seriamente el no responder la pregunta e irse de allí y encerrarse en su habitación. Cuando leyó la misma línea diez veces decidió responder.  
—Sinceramente no lo sé. Siempre me ha gustado leer y los considero un mundo nuevo lleno de aprendizaje, nunca te mienten. Y bueno, son una de las cosas que más disfruto, incluso más que el Quidditch y el chocolate, que ya es mucho decir.  
Scorpius sonrió con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Albus sólo podía observarlo con la misma sonrisa sin apartar sus ojos de aquel chico.  
—Scorpius...  
El chico giró su rostro y se encontró de cerca con los verdes y brillantes ojos de su mejor amigo antes de sentir unos suaves labios contra los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

Adicción.

III. Menta.

Se sentía extraño. Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel beso con Albus y no podía extrañarlo más. Recordaba vagamente que después de responder el beso ligeramente y sentir su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, empujó a Albus y le reclamó diciéndole unas cuantas cosas hirientes.  
Después de aquello Albus no intentó dirigirle la palabra y él mismo tampoco se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, las clases habían seguido normales y él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o en los jardines, con Lily. Ocho semanas más tarde, estaba en casa.  
Podía asegurar, que su madre había notado un cambio en su siempre seria actitud, casi se preocupó cuando no dijo nada, eso auguraba una charla con su padre y no con ella. Así pues, una semana después la tuvo quedando más confundido.  
—Scorpius, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó serio, sentados frente a la chimenea del salón, que crepitaba suavemente.  
—Nada —contestó desviando la mirada.  
—Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Draco con mirada paternal y comprensiva voz.  
—Albus me besó —soltó de tajo.  
Había esperado una reprimenda, gritos, exigencias; estaba listo para eso, con la mirada fija en la alfombra. Todo menos que su padre se acercara más a él y con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros le dijera:  
—Scorpius, tú sabes que fui mortífago, cometí muchos errores por las exigencias de tu abuelo y creer en las causas equivocadas; no fui feliz, y tuve que esperar mucho para serlo, si tú eres feliz con Albus, sea como amigo o como algo más, no dudes en hablar con él. Él entenderá —el rostro de su padre estaba serio, y asintió torpemente.  
—Lo haré... creo —titubeó.  
Draco rió y lo observó detenidamente, poniéndose en pie fue al escritorio al otro lado del salón, sacando algo del primer cajón, se lo lanzó. Scorpius lo atrapó en el aire y sonrió al ver uno de sus chocolates favoritos, se puso en pie y abrazó a su padre.

Así que, casi tres meses después de esa charla se encontraba sentado en el aula de pociones, en su primer clase de sexto año, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y tratando de encontrar el momento idóneo para hablar con Albus.  
Garabateaba cosas sin sentido en un pergamino cualquiera cuando un profesor alto, de cabello color arena y ojos marrones entró al aula. Con expresión amigable se presentó como Seamus Finnigan y les dio la bienvenida a un nuevo año.  
No prestó real atención hasta que los calderos frente a la clase fueron destapados y un olor familiar llegó a su nariz. El aroma era atrayente.  
Suspiró. Lo mismo que dos años atrás: chocolate libros y menta.

Definitivamente estaba molesto. O afligido, que en conclusión para Scorpius, venía a significar lo mismo.  
Ya llevaban dos semanas en Hogwarts, y aunque pensó que sería fácil hablar con Albus, no fue así, ni siquiera por compartir la habitación; el chico realmente lo estaba esquivando y no había forma de acorralarlo, sin tener que encerrarlo en un aula en desuso.  
El día pasó rápido, la cena se acercaba y no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso como en esa ocasión, el corazón le latía fuerte y sentía que su estómago tenía un baile dentro de él. Quiso echarse para atrás, pero ya tenía todo planeado, así que cuando vio a través de la ranura de una puerta entreabierta a cierto chico de cabellera azabache deambular rumbo al Gran Comedor, esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente y jalándolo bruscamente por la túnica lo adentró en la habitación. Escuchó unos quejidos de protesta cuando Albus cayó al suelo pero él simplemente cerró la puerta.  
Cerró los ojos un segundo y con voz inexpresiva dijo:  
—Albus, tenemos que hablar —Albus se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica, expiraba nerviosismo por los poros.  
—No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
—¡Vamos, Al! ¡Me has estado evadiendo! —su expresión dejó de ser seria, comenzaba a molestarse. El azabache sólo optó por mirar el alrededor.

—Escucha, Scorp, tengo que irme —Albus avanzó unos pasos y en un intento vano, trató de apartar a Scorpius de la entrada.  
—No nos iremos de aquí hasta que no me digas por qué razón ya no me hablas —le advirtió con voz trémula—. Aunque tengamos que amanecer aquí.  
El chico lo miró horrorizado.  
—No serías capaz.  
—Soy un Malfoy, pruébame.  
Albus se apartó de él y con aire cansado se frotó la sien derecha.  
—Porque... no lo sé —susurró.  
—Extraño a mi mejor amigo, Al— el rubio sonrió triste, realmente no era fácil el no tener con quien compartirlo todo.  
—Hay cosas que no entenderías —los verdes ojos se empañaron y la voz se quebró. Scorpius se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
—Te aseguro que lo haré.  
Y claro que podía hacerlo, ese chico fue su mejor amigo desde el instante en que piso Hogwarts.  
Respiró hondó y un olor llegó a él, lentamente, casi con miedo, giró un poco el rostro hacia el cabello de Albus. Volvió a aspirar y ahí estaba, el olor a menta, ese que percibió en la Amortentia dos veces y era digno de un gran dilema para él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al pensar en lo que eso implicaba: Albus le gustaba, no sólo como amigo.  
—Scorpius —trató Albus aumentando la presión en el abrazo—, te quiero.  
No supo describir el cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo, ni por qué su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Se apartó de él y lo observó detenidamente. Albus le provocaba muchas cosas.  
Los orbes verdes lo observaban, esperando.  
—Tonto —dijo divertido.  
Albus lo miró confundido, forzando una sonrisa que resultó en una mueca un tanto extraña.  
—Y eso significa que...  
Pero Scorpius no lo dejó terminar, en un segundo ya lo estaba besando lentamente, como dando la oportunidad de ser apartado de un empujón. Eso no pasó y el rubio descubrió algo que le gustaba más que su adicción al chocolate: Albus Potter y su extraño olor a menta. Su nueva adicción.


End file.
